Standing beside you
by following my stars
Summary: Forever will never be long enough when it comes to us...    Not a reader insert like the last one, it's an OC this time
1. Chapter 1

Ilona waited anxiously in the candle lit hall of the Hellsing Manor; it had been hours since she had heard anything...from anyone. Pacing, her eyes fell on the doors, wishing desperately she could leave and find out just what happened. That was when the double doors flung open, blowing out all the candles; relieve washed over her as she made out her love standing there. She was overcome with joy as he began to make his way to her.

'He...he...did it, he won!' Ilona sighed to herself. The man stopped before her, she smelt his blood and only now as her eyes adjusted could she see him properly. Suddenly fear welled in her throat, forbidding her speech.

"_Ilona...I...lost..." _The horse voice whispered as he fell to his knees, as she fell with him.

"Vlad! No you didn't, you're here with me, and it's alright...isn't it?" She pleaded with him as his head fell to her shoulder. Tears spilled over and consumed her shaken form.

"God damn it! Why didn't you let me come? You're too proud! Why didn't you let me help you? I can fight!" Ilona sobbed hysterically as she held him tightly; he didn't respond.

"_Oh? So the little Halfling wanted to fight me? How cute, how quaint... how utterly ridiculous; __**If**__**you want to kill me so bad, here I am Ilona!**_" Ilona snapped her head up to the figure now standing at the doorway; fear stung her every limb as she gazed at the form.

'Ah, I see now...**this** is how I die...' Ilona's thoughts echoed inside of her mind.

_**Before**_

"Now this is what I call relaxing...hrmmmm!" Ilona cheerily raised her arms above her head into a yawn. She had sneaked away from all the commotion that was her wedding planning; rather cunningly as well. No one would think it strange that she just needed a quick toilet break. However when people came looking for her, no one would ever think to look for a vampire in the sun light...well only half true as she sat in the shade of a pillar on the roof. Her eyelids felt quite heavy and the drifted close.

'Looks like Vlad was right... the sunlight will make me sleepy. Well, the sun can't take all the credit. Integra has been an absolute pain in the arse; waking me up at six o'clock every morning and forcing me to plan this wedding. Vlad didn't even propose! Integra just insisted after she saw me and him...' A blush crossed her cheeks then, remembering just how far things _might_ have gone if it wasn't for Sir's interruption. She sighed to herself.

Ilona sat in the shade of the warm summer's day; it hadn't been this hot in England for a long time. She manage to swipe a pair of shorts and had a baggy top on; she remembered back to the days where there were no vampires, no Hellsing...no Alucard. Simpler days but she wouldn't trade what she had now for anything in the world: two best friends, one a kind vampire and the other a human but a complete control freak.

Of course there was Alucard who's side she never wanted to leave, but since Integra cleverly made Ilona sleep in the same room as her, the only place Alucard daren't not enter, and made her sleep at night and awake during the day meant that Alucard was asleep when Ilona was running around out of Integra's sight. A clever plan to be sure, but not really being very fair to the lovers.

Ilona chuckled to herself, thinking that ever since she came back Integra's been such a motherly figure to her. Then again, Integra has always been like that, beyond her years. Ilona regularly quarrelled over the stupid things with Integra but she never meant it. Where would she be if it wasn't for Sir Integra Hellsing? Simple answer: Dead. Or worse, a slave to the insane vampire Lokie. Integra could order around Ilona for the rest of her life and it would still never repay the gratitude Ilona felt towards Sir. If it wasn't for Integra, she would have never met Alucard; the vampire who Ilona fell truly, madly, deeply in love with. As she reflected on how much her life had changed in that short period of time thirty-one years ago she dozed off.

_**A little later**_

"Ilona! You idiot!" Ilona shook awake a when she saw Alucard kneeling before her looking angry and concerned. She couldn't help but smile, she hadn't seen him in ages as she out stretched her arms to embrace him she felt a surge of pain. She looked down and saw her arms had been burnt and rather badly too, with red blisters and sores appearing all over.

"What an idiot. You're a Halfling; you can't handle the sun yet, especially if you have exposed skin! The only reason you're arms aren't piles of ash right now is because I was the one who turned you! You're not a human anymore!" Alucard scolded her. Tears stung her eyes a little as his harsh words hit home and her skin was sore as hell. Small trickles of tears ran from the corners of her eyes.

"So-sorry V-Vlad I kn-know y-you w-warned m-me." Ilona huffed fighting back sobs. His eyes softened and he sighed as he pulled her up.

"That's not fair, you know I hate it when you cry, stop it, you're making me feel guilty for you being an idiot." As he placed his red coat over her head, shading her completely from the sun "Come now," he said wiping away her tears and kissing her softly, "I'm not angry, you just have to stop being so reckless that's all, let's go to the hospital wing and we can put bandages on your arms." He smiled softly. Ilona smile back, as she moved close to him and they began to walk to the stairs.

_**A thought**_

'Sometimes, when I talk causally to soldiers they ask me how I fell in love with the fearsome, gruesome vampire Alucard. Thing is, I can't really explain it because he rarely ever shows it even though he always does it. He has been the guardian angel of England and referred to as Hellsing's pet vampire. Vlad has been my guardian angel and referred to as the monster. But if everyone could just have seen how gentle and caring he was there then they wouldn't have to ask why I love him. They'd just know... just like I do.'


	2. Chapter 2

Ilona and Alucard gracefully walked side by side into the infirmary; they took their time despite Ilona's injury. The nurse led the two over to one of the beds where Alucard took seat beside Ilona; she made quick work of the burns by applying ointment, bandages and began to speak.

"Silly you, lying out in the sun like that. Even a human would have been burnt due to the heat we had today, you're _very_ lucky Alucard found you when he did, otherwise I'd be stitching you're arms back on." The nurse frowned as Ilona looked down deeply ashamed; the nurse bit her lip knowing Alucard probably had already scorned her.

"But look on the bright side; you're a vampire now, means you'll heal quicker. Also if you have a little blood, I'm sure you'll be fixed in no time at all." She smiled brightly. "You need to be fixed up for the big day right? Your dress is sleeve-less and-", She was cut off by Ilona clasping her hands over her mouth. Alucard laughed at Ilona's actions.

"Don't you know its bad luck for the Groom to see the dress? If you describe it then I'll be able to picture it." He smirked moving Ilona's arms gently back down. The nurse giggled at the couple.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ilona; I'll make it up to you. Let me go get you a blood pack so you can get healed up faster." She gave a small wink and headed out the room, pulling the curtain over as she left.

"Grr, I told her not to talk about 'it' so carelessly in case you were around and there she goes off about it right in front of you." Ilona huffed crossing her arms and then wincing remembering just why she was in here; Alucard laughed.

"Never mind, she's only mentioned a small part and not the one I'm interested in." Alucard chuckled cupping Ilona's chin; she blushed at his proximity, she still wasn't used to this.

"Oh...what's the part you care about most then?" Ilona questioned, trying to ease the steadily building heat, hoping he'd answer with something like the veil.

"The girl under the dress, of course." His lips pressed against hers passionately, ceasing control over it and pushed her down on to the bed.

'Damn it, note to self: Alucard is never easily distracted.' Ilona thought as Alucard's lips curled into a grin. His hand gilded up her thigh and curved around to her hip as he slammed her into his waist, gaining a moan. His mouth kissed her jaw and gracefully moved to her neck, grazing his fangs on her skin. Since moving her arms was too painful and he had already positioned himself between her legs; fighting back wasn't an option. His other hand slipped down to her waist applying slight pressure, moving under her t-shirt and back up again. Ilona's face was as red as Alucard's eyes when he moaned into her ear.

"_I don't want to wait anyway longer." _He huskily whispered; heat rippled through her and she lost all thought of everything else, expect him. His hand moved to the hem on her shorts easing them down and-

"ALUCARD! GET OFF ILONA NOW!" Integra ripped the curtain back, earning a sigh of annoyance from Alucard as his head dropped to the crook of Ilona's neck, muffling his cursing. Ilona felt his pain as she was also getting in the mood but had it destroyed by the same person as last time.

"Don't give me that! Get up now before I lock you in the dungeon till the wedding!" Integra yelled crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the floor.

Ilona laughed slightly putting her hand on the back of his head, feeling his silk-like ebony locks. "Don't sulk Vlad, or Sir will make sure your face stays that way." He lifted his head once more and he took a quick look at Integra who stood mere inches away. Smirking, his eyes rolled down to Ilona and his lips pressed against hers.

"ALUCARD HOW DARE YOU DISOBAY MY-", But the man Integra had be yelling at vanished leaving behind a very confused Ilona; Integra's eye narrowed at her lying there.

"Be careful Ilona, you're turning into a prostitute." Integra swiftly dodged the bed pan flung at her and walked away laugh as Ilona threw wave after wave of strongly worded come backs at her.

Integra had only come to see if Ilona was alright however it seemed she was more than alright. She smirked to herself 'that girl...she has no idea what she's let herself in for when it comes to Alucard.' She laughed her way back to her office.

_**Dusk**_

Ilona sighed stretching her arms up and face planting on to the table in front of her. Seras, who was sitting across from her in the kitchen, laughed at the 'bump' noise Ilona's head made.

"What's wrong, you're getting married in a few days, be excited!" Seras asked while patting Ilona's head.

"Meh, I am but I don't like the stress of it all. I need the honeymoon before the wedding." Ilona said while her face was still glued to the table.

"Ha-ha, as if Sir would let you do that, how many times is it now that she's caught you and master at it?" She giggled.

"Twice. Bloody woman."

"Oh my god, there must be a light in her office somewhere that lets her know!" Seras mused while ruffling Ilona's hair into a mess.

That was when Ilona sat bolt up-right, ran out of the kitchen and headed to the stairs; Seras remain still and very confused.

"You're right Seras! She must have one! Let's go get it! Come on!" Ilona yelled behind her to Seras who started laughing.

"Oh god, here we go again." Seras jumped to her feet and ran after Ilona; it was going to be fun so why not mess around?

_**A thought**_

When I was at the orphanage as a child, I used to hit anyone who teased me and was reluctant to make friends. I only had my goal in mind and that was to become a great police officer like my Daddy. For a long time I didn't have anyone close to me, not even a family. Hellsing became my family, weird and complex, but still a family that I love; and I guess in the scheme of things, Ilona became my sister. I'm so thankful to Master bringing me here because really, he brought me home.


	3. Chapter 3

Seras came across Ilona scratching at the lock of Integra's office; mumbling to herself as she did so. Seras crept up behind her quietly.

"Boo!" Seras shouted next to her ear.

"HOLY FUC-" Ilona jumped and hit her head off the door causing it to break open.

"Now that's what I call using your head Ilona!" Seras laughed at Ilona who had her face flat on the floor.

"Good God! Don't do that! You scared me half to death...No pun intended." Ilona rubbed her face and took the hand that was extended by Seras.

"Look at it this way; even if I didn't scare you, Sir Integra is certainly going to kill you when she's seen you've been in here." Seras pointed at what used to be the door.

"But that wasn't my fault! You scared the shit outta me and this place is creepy enough! That's why the door is in bloody tatters! Ya blood suckin' bugger!" Ilona sneered at Seras as they both approached Integra's desk.

"Never did lose that Scottish accent did you?" Seras peered over the desk, scanning the papers.

"Meh, I guess it just comes out sometimes...AH-HA!"Ilona jumped at a small drawer that had an even smaller lock above it. She gave it a shape tug but it didn't even budge.

"What on earth could be in there that has any relevance to our search? Or are you just being nosey again?" Seras gave it a small tug as well with the same result.

"I bet she has a small tracking device thingy in there, showing where Vlad is!" Seras gave her a disbelieving look, "...Okay well maybe it's a screen that shows different places in the Manor...you know to keep an eye on everyone?" Seras laughed.

"Oh yeah? You really think Master would let a camera be put in his room? Better still, do you think the Nurses would be happy allowing a camera on their patients?" Seras stated with her hands resting on her hips.

"Okay I don't know, but I do want to know what's in there!" Ilona tugged repeatedly at the drawer.

"Nosey."

"Button it'."

Seras moved Ilona's hands away as her arm turned into black flames; then slipping into the small lock and a small 'click' could be heard. Ilona hugged Seras's solid arm.

"Thank youuu~" Ilona purred while giving her arm a quick squeeze.

"Aafh, I'm nosey too." Seras smiled as she gently pulled at the handle, causing the drawer to guild open.

The first thing that was visible was the tin of Integra's fine cigars and matches, under that was a few newspapers.

"Huh. That was disappointing." Ilona stated looking dimly at the draw.

"Yeah." Seras cocked her head to one side and then at Ilona.

"Question is why would she keep this under lock and key?" They both said causing them to laugh.

"Well," Ilona stated, "It's gotta be the newspap-"Ilona was cut off by the sound of footsteps at the end of the long hall.

"What the hell?" Integra's voice could be heard at the end of the hall, her footsteps quickening at the sight of her door.

"Shit!" Seras's half yelled, heading for the doors, about to do a runner.

"Hold on." Ilona was trying to read the headline of one of the upside down newspapers.

"YOU LITTLE GITS! ILONA! SERAS! THIS HAS YOUR NAMES WRITTEN ALL OVER IT! YOU'RE FOR IT!" Integra started running down the hall.

"ILONA! MOVE!" Seras screamed at her.

Ilona grabbed the box of cigars and bolted it out the door with Seras; Integra hot on their heels.

"Why'd ya grab 'em?" Seras nodded her head at the tin of cigars in Ilona's hand as they reached the main stair case.

"Because if I'm not getting any, then she's certainly not getting any of these!" Ilona laughed shaking the tin in her hand. Seras's rolled her eyes and caught sight of Integra catching up.

"Spilt up?" Ilona started running up the stairs.

"Works for me! Good luck!"Seras yelled behind her as she went down the stairs.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP AT ONCE! OI! YOU LISTENING TO ME? ILONA! SERAS!" Integra yelled at the two of them; thinking it highly unfair those two young and immature vampires were tag-teaming against their older master. Integra sighed and then inhaled deeply.

"ALUCARD!" Integra bellowed causing Alucard to appear from the shadows.

"My Master." Alucard grinned, his hat and glasses removed.

"I trust you were watching." Integra said while folding her arms across her chest.

Alucard merely smirked at her; that was the best she was going to get out of him.

"I want to level the playing field a bit, they paired up and now we need to show them how good a tag team we are!" Integra said angling her at the step of a stair case.

"Ever the competitive one I see...well then, orders?" Alucard smirked as Integra turned to him.

"Search and...win this bloody game for me."

_**Ten minutes later, third floor of the Manor**_

Ilona had run for the past fifteen minutes without rest and was pretty sure that no one was behind her. She slowed to a walk; she loved the upstairs corridors because the windows had huge pains glass which flooded the entire hall with moonlight. The day had been so hot that the skies where completely clear and little dots of light could be seen gleaming. Ilona pressed her face up to the glass to get a better look; her mouth fell open at the beautiful stars shinning above her. Briefly her eyes fluttered down to the horizon where there was a purple and pink glow, the setting sun. Her eyes readjusted to focus on the glass in front of her, no reflection at all. She smiled.

"So I guess, like the stars, vampires are here but somehow... not here, we're like a setting sun, once we were alive but now just a glimmer of what used to be," she looked down at her pink arms, "I'm really not human anymore am I? We must be setting suns, not quite alive and not quite dead." She looked back out the window again and then she caught something glinting at the corner her eye.

"Ooohh...shiny..." Ilona turned herself around at the thing glimmering in the moonlight. She bent down to grab it but it rolled, which puzzled her as this floor was completely flat.

'How could it roll?' She thought but guessed it must have been a creaky floor board she stepped on which made it roll away.

She walked to grab it again but it rolled again, so again she tried but again she failed. Ilona scratched the back of her head, now annoyed and confused. She stepped very lightly towards the thing as it was gradually making its way down the hall. Ilona positioned herself in front of it, crouched and pounced at it. That just made it roll to the end of the hall leaving Ilona on the ground behind it. She growled at it and ran after it, she ran full pelt and it went faster, she was concentrating so hard on it she didn't notice the dark figure in front of her. Then she looked up, screamed and skidded to a halt. The figure crouched down and picked up the thing Ilona had been chasing. Alucard looked up at Ilona with a huge grin on his face; panic disappearing causing her to sigh.

"I haven't actually done this yet...despite our wedding being so close." He extended his hand which held the glimmering object Ilona chased, a ring.

Ilona's eyes widened as she looked at him: right arm holding out a ring, down on one knee and eyes shining brown in the moonlight.

"Ilona, _**will you marry me**_?" His voice echoed through her body and down the hall.

Ilona closed her eyes and held out her hand, then looked into his eyes.

"With every fibre of my being I love you..." She looked into his dark brown eyes as he looked into her blue eyes, "_Yes. Yes, a million times over...yes_."

She smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger; he got up and pulled her into his arms and spun her around, she laughed as did he. Vlad looked into her eyes and she kissed him in the moonlights glow. They pulled apart as his hand cupped her face and hers lay on his chest.

"_I love you, Vlad."_

"_As I love you, Ilona."_

_**Elsewhere down stairs**_

Integra rubbed her hand, as it hurt from smacking Seras's head. She looked at the newspapers in the draw, she pulled one out, her eyes scanning it carefully and she flung it at the table. She turned away and looked out the window at the night sky.

"I can't tell him...not just yet. Not now. Not with the wedding in three days time...he can't know... that... _**she's alive**_."


	4. Chapter 4

Ilona opened her eyes only to snap them shut again, 'sunlight...ugrh' she thought. She wriggled over to the other side of the bed and snaked her way to the floor and crept under the bed.

"Well that's better, none of that bloody sunlight...God I'm getting as Vlad." Ilona said sleepily as she dragged the covers under with her; then she remembered. She sat up...only to get smacked back down by the underside of the bed.

"Ouch, that better not bruise because today I'm...I'm..." Ilona travelled off and looked at the ring on her hand, "I'm getting married...today." She smiled and studied her engagement ring.

It looked like blackened metal but it was made out of Pyrite, cording to Alucard, and it's a precious stone. Set in the middle was a diamond; which was so startlingly bright she'd attract every magpie in the country. She pulled it off and studied the inside of the ring, it read: '_numquam satis cum venerit ad nos in sempiternum.' _Ilona knew it was Latin but that was about it; when she asked Vlad to translate, he laughed and told her she'd just have to learn. Ilona was drawn from her thoughts when she heard the bedroom door open.

"Oh bugger it, she's done another runner." Clearly Seras.

"I'm under here and what do you mean by '_She's done another runner?'_" Ilona said whilst poking her head out from under the bed; making Seras jump.

"I thought you'd gone to the roof again, you know, hoping someone else would just do the bride thing for you but you still get the honeymoon and presents." Seras scoffed when Ilona came scrabbling out and crawling towards her like a demented terrier.

"Presents! YAYS! I'M THERE, LET'S GO!" Ilona said while heading out the door...in her pyjamas.

_**A little later, an hour before the wedding**_

"STAY STILL DAMN IT!"

"YOU'RE GETTING THAT CRAP IN MY EYE."

Ilona and Integra continued their 'all-out-war' over the can of hairspray until Integra grabbed Ilona's face and sprayed it in anyway. A coughing and spluttering Ilona sat down in front of the mirror admitting defeat.

"God, I swear one of the ingredients in that is holy water." Ilona added whilst fixing the last of her make-up.

"Vampires..."Integra sneered behind Ilona whilst lighting a cigar.

"Oi! Don't do that around me! I'll smell all Smokey." Ilona huffed at her; which caused her to take a long drag and blow it in her face. Ilona coughed and then laughed, Integra smirked.

"I remember when you arrived here, thirty odd years ago, dying to see a vampire and here you are marrying one...and you are one now." Integra stared at where Ilona should have been in the mirror.

"I don't want to get all mushy-gushy but...," Ilona got up and hugged Integra, tears staining her eyes a little, "all that I have now is thanks to you...if it wasn't for you...I don't even want to think about where I'd be. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart..._** thank you**_." Integra hugged Ilona back, wiping away her tears away before Ilona saw them as they pulled apart.

"That was so gay Ilona." Integra quipped as she headed to the door as more tears stung her eyes.

"Fine then! Catch me being nice to you again!" Ilona retorted, folding her arms.

"It'd be nice if you weren't such a sissy." Integra went out the door, quickly dodging the oncoming shoe punted at her.

Ilona laughed and sat back down to finish her make-up; that was when the phone rang. Ilona cocked her head at it, 'Odd...that phone never rings, oh! It might be Vlad.' She stretched her arm over to it, picked it up and put it to her ear.

"Helllllooo?" Ilona sang into the receiver; when she didn't hear her expected response she took the call more seriously.

"Ermm, Okay...um, yes, er...Sir Integra is not hear at the moment, this is Ilona Senla speaking, how may I help you?" She said trying not to laugh at her own sudden change in tone.

"Run..."

"...Sorry...didn't catch that, could you speak a bit louder?" Ilona said now very puzzled.

"Run!"

"Sorry, you'll need to speak louder." Ilona felt uneasy because she was hoping that she was mishearing the person; it sounded like they were saying-

"RUN AWAY BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

Ilona held her ear and dropped the phone from the sudden loud scream; fear creeping up her spine like a cold breeze. The door opened and Seras came in, holding Ilona's dress.

"Hiya, so let's get you...what's wrong?" Seras came over, dropping the dress and kneeling at Ilona's side.

"Th-the phone-" Ilona pointed at it, thoroughly freaked out.

Seras picked it up and placed it to her ear; putting it back on the holder and shaking her head.

"Hung up I guess, what did they say to you?" Seras said crouching down again, looking worriedly at Ilona.

"Run away before it's too late."

"Run away from what? Before what's too late? Run where?"

"That's what I'd like to know...wait, do you think they meant...like...run away from the wedding, don't get married to Vlad?" Ilona looked pleadingly at Seras, not really wanting her to answer. Seras decided to tell white lie to calm her down.

"Bet ya anything it was just some sad old fart of an employee that Sir fired because they fancied Master and now they want to ruin your day." Seras rubbing Ilona's knee and smiling; Ilona smiled back weakly.

"You sure?"

"Positive, I was in the Police after all."

"Aye...infiltration unit, not investigation."

"Oi! I was trained in both."

"Sure you were."

They glared at each other then burst out laughing; Seras wasn't going to let anyone or anything spoil Ilona and Alucard's big day.

_**The ceremony **_

Alucard waited at the altar, dressed in a black suit with a red rose in his front pocket and his hair doing its short mode hanging loosely. He listened to the soft music as old allies, soldiers, staff and important people walked into the beautifully decorated hall of the Hellsing Manor. He laughed a little; he hadn't spoken to some of the guests in over thirty years but they showed up for his wedding, 'that was..._nice_ of them...probably showing up for the open bar.' He chuckled. He turned and saw Integra taking her place at the altar, the minister for today. She glared at him when he smirked at her attire; she had a formal female minister's outfit on.

"Shut up." She said quietly.

"Is this _really_ necessary? I mean, I'm up for a party and all but-"

"You will be legally married before the eyes of God-"

"That's exactly my point. Is this to save our eternal souls or something ridiculous like that?" He suppressed a laugh when he caught Integra's ice cold glare, but he pressed his point, "Don't you realise that I am a monster condemned by God? I don't think he's going to be very happy about me marrying right in front of him, like a -"

"And don't you realise that Ilona is a twenty-first century girl and her world is so different to yours but she gave it all up for you, so she could be with you! The least you could do is marry the bloody girl for Christ sake! They way she'd want it! I know she's been complaining about it but you can tell how much she loves it, ever Seras can tell! So do this for-"

"I know exactly who I'm doing this for, Integra. Not for you, not for your church, not for God...but for _**her**_." Alucard looked at Integra sternly and for a change she couldn't say thing back, not a word.

The music silenced and picked back up again with the classic wedding march; Ilona and Seras descended the staircase, everyone's gaze fell to them. Seras had a sapphire blue dress which hung loosely on her shoulders; she smiled whilst holding the train of Ilona's dress. Ilona walked in front, veil of lace covering her face and her dress of white fit tightly around her bust and the lower half was covered in lace and silk with a large, long ribbon tied around her waist acting as the train; she held a bouquet of roses with thistles in the centre. They walked gracefully to the altar and the music faded away, Seras moving to the left and Ilona took her place beside Alucard. Ilona turned to him and he lifted her veil, far to tempted to kiss her as he did. She smiled at him brightly and he took her hand.

"So I'm the something old, you're engagement ring the something new, the venue is something borrowed and the police girl is the something blue." He whisper into her ear making her giggle as the ceremony began.

_**Few minutes later...**_

" I, Vlad the third _Drăculea_ , take thee, Ilona Senla, to my lawful wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." Alucard smirked at his own words but was truthful in saying them...well maybe not the death part.

" I, Ilona Senla, take thee, Vlad the third _Drăculea_ , to my lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth." Ilona smiled at him at he took her hand and place the ring on her finger.

"With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." Ilona then took his hand and slide the ring on his long thin finger.

"With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." Alucard held her hand and looked at Integra.

"Is there anything you would like to say?" Integra questioned Alucard and he turned to Ilona and smiled.

"All I want is you. All I need is you. Now all I have is you. I love you more than you could ever know." He smiled at the tears welling in your eyes, however by this point Seras was bawling her eyes out off to the side.

"And you?" Integra questioned Ilona who was trying not to let her make-up run and smiled.

"You, my love were my guardian angel, my saviour and now my husband. I could never want anything more, I love you." Ilona managed as the tears crept over her cheeks and his thumbs wiped them away.

"Alucard, you may kiss the bride." Integra said holding back tears.

The moment their lips touched and there was a roar of applause, mostly from Seras and the staff. Ilona twisted her arms around his neck and his arms curled around her waist, pulling her close. Confetti fluttered in the air as people sang to their love, heaven was on earth at that one tiny moment, just for them.

_**The first dance**_

Alucard led Ilona onto the dance floor and then pulled her into his chest; as the rhythm picked up they began to sway. Ilona rested her head on his chest and he lowered his to rest on her head.

"I know I've said it a lot today but I love you with my whole heart and soul Vlad." Ilona looked into his brown eyes that he only showed for her; he lowered his face to hers and whispered over her lips.

"You've done something to me that I didn't think was possible... you made my heart beat again. Now, it only beats for you." He pressed his to hers and they continued to sway gracefully in to their unknown future.

_**At the side of the dance floor**_

"An unknown caller ID too? Damn it, I wish I'd stayed with her now, that call wouldn't have came it I had." Integra whispered to Seras as she watched Ilona and Alucard dance.

"How do you know so much about it? Wait is that why-" Seras was cut off by Integra clasping her hand over her mouth.

"Hush Seras. I'm getting them out of the country so we can deal with this little problem without them ever finding out about it. Their honeymoon is in Paris and they will be none the wiser once we've dealt with it.


	5. Bonus Chapter  5

_**After a private jet flight to Paris**_

Alucard opened the doors to their suite without as much as a push. He carried her to the four-poster bed, laying her down. She stared at him as he crouched over her.

"Now you're all mine, Ilona."

His lips pressed to hers gently, she reached up and intertwined her fingers in his hair; deepening their kiss by opening her mouth. Alucard bent his arms to let some of his body weight be felt on her; one leg pushing in between hers gaining a moan.

This was her first time and she had waited long enough so patience was no longer her strong suit. She pushed his shoulders up and to the side so he rolled onto the bed, causing him to chuckle huskily. She straddled him like she did nearly three weeks ago and smiled.

"Temptress..." Alucard smirked.

She pulled off the dress throwing it casually behind her as her other hand slide down his chest; Alucard pulled himself up, locking their lips. One hand started to undo his shirt and the other edged its way down her back. Her hands rested on his belt buckle, pulling it undone. Alucard's hand grabbed Ilona's ass and squeezed it firmly causing her to gasp, breaking the kiss. Alucard moved to her neck, hot puffs of breathe made her shiver in delight. She managed to undo the buckle and slide her hand inside, grabbing hold of him. A groan escaped Alucard's lips as his hand moved further down her ass. She bit her lip to restrain herself from crying out pushing herself closer to him, her hand gripped him tightly and his breathing sped. He couldn't restrain himself any longer; his fangs priced her delicate flesh making her cry out. This also did a number on his control as he pushed her down onto the bed; using one hand to pin her arms above her head and the other to rip off her remaining underwear.

"Uhnn! Vlad, that hurt!" Ilona moaned. Alucard paused and caught her heated gaze with his smouldering one.

"_You want me to stop?_"

".DON'**. THAT!**"

Alucard laughed and kissed her again, so tenderly as he pushed inside. She cried out, pain slashing through the bliss. Alucard waited, she nodded to signal she was ready and he moved gently.

"Ah! V-Vlad." Ilona moaned out, words falling out from pleasure.

Alucard curled his vamprically strong arms around her as he moved in hard and deep. She cried out every time and he lost it. His fangs sunk into her neck as he sped up. Pain turning into pleasure as Ilona gasped in the air which seemed in short supply, pushing her to the edge. She could hear her blood being lavished up by Alucard. He could swear now that no one's blood had ever tasted better than hers. Pushing, pulling, drinking, sweating, screaming, moaning-

"VLAD!" Ilona cried out as she came undone.

Alucard thrusted again as he hit bliss as well, laying down against her, breathing laboured for the two vampires. This was odd because neither really need oxygen. They lay like that until Ilona moved her hands and stroked Alucard's hair; he was resting his face on the crook of her neck, taking in the last of his pleasure. He moved his head and his hand cupped her face.

"I love you." Alucard kissed her passionately and she kissed back. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, the eyes that held him spellbound for all eternity.

"As I love you." Ilona smiled; then she felt something press against her leg, smile fading as Alucard laughed.

"Again?" Ilona exclaimed.

"What a perfect night." Alucard chuckled.

"This is gonna be a long night." Ilona corrected.


	6. Chapter 6

Alucard's eyes opened to be stung with the thing he hated the most; the sun. He squinted at the sliver of golden light through the closed curtains.

"Hmph...Sunset." He moaned rolling over to his other side and bumped into something.

Ilona snuggled into his chest, a smile curling on her lips.

"I know you're awake Ilona, I can see you smiling." Alucard chuckled pulling her closer to him.

"It's always hard to tell with you...I never thought this moment would come true." Ilona smiled in a sleepy voice.

Alucard looked at her holding her close. He couldn't agree more. He never thought that she'd be lying here beside him. For thirty years: he thought of her, looked for her, dreamt of her and had loved her for so much longer.

"I'm here, you're here, we're together, now and forever, that's all that matters." Alucard whispered into his forehead.

Ilona opened her eyes and stretched her arms up, gently pressing their lips together.

"Good." Ilona hummed against his lips.

They stayed like that until the sun dipped below the horizon. Ilona's breathing began to become deep and slow. Alucard chuckled at how easily she fell asleep.

"You can't sleep all night." Alucard stroked her arm gently.

Ilona didn't budge. Alucard chuckled and pushed the covers off him and walked over to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

_**A few moments later**_

Ilona found herself in Alucard's arms again; he was carrying her.

"Vlad, what are you-"She was interrupted by Alucard dumping her in the bath full of hot bubbly water.

Alucard laughed watching Ilona screaming at him, attempting to drag him into the water as well.

"YOU'RE SUCH A GIT VLAD!"Ilona laughed trying to pull him into the bath; he gave up and fell in.

He pulled himself up wiping the suds out of his eyes.

"Oh, so you're awake then?" He smirked as Ilona climbed on top of him.

"You're for it!" She smirked pushing against his chest.

Alucard smirked pushing her to the side of the bath.

"_Punish me then_." Alucard said huskily against her lips, pushing his body against hers.

_**Later that night**_

The couple walked slowly, arm in arm, along the bridge; admiring the loud bangs and colourful sparks that blossomed across the sky.

"Wow! These fireworks are the best I've ever seen! That's it, I officially love Bastille Day!" Ilona said resting her head against Alucard's chest, tilting her head up to the sky.

"Hmm, fireworks always remind me of humans; loud and messy; yet colourful and fantastic...but only last for a moment. Some are better than others but the small ones make up a bigger picture. Ultimately though they fade away but you never forget your favourite one." Alucard gazed into the sky as Ilona turned to face him.

"Oh? So what's your favourite one then?" He curled his arm around her waist.

"You." He pressed his lips to hers and they kissed under exploding colourful sky.

Distantly a figure watched; tears dripped down their cheeks as they looked at the rose in their hand. The only thing on their mind was..._**revenge**_.

_**Next Day**_

Ilona's eyes fluttered open only to be faced with Alucard sleeping in front of her. She smiled as her fingers reached his lips, tracing the contours of his face. She pressed her forehead to his; breathing in his scent, she didn't know what it was but it smelt great.

'Hmmm, this is new... you're so peaceful...I know, I'm going to get you a present.' Ilona grinned and slipped out of bed quietly.

She grabbed his white shirt, a pair of trousers and shoes; after putting the clothes on she slipped out the doors, closing them gently behind her. Ilona walked down the corridors of the beautiful hotel; she dodged the mirrors as to not attract attention from the humans around her.

_**In one of Paris's many shops**_

"Ah-ha! That one will do lovely. How much will that be...Oh yeah I'm in France...err...Combien ce soit pour une bouteille de Romanée Conti?" Ilona chirped thoroughly chuffed she remembered some of her high school French.

"Pour une bouteille de Romanée Conti, il est € 2108.96." The snooty man, holding his nose in the air said.

"DAH-HA! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! Meh...with a face like yours you don't seem like one to be cracking a joke." Ilona said folding her arms and frowning at the bottle.

"I can speak English."He said in a monotone voice.

"Opps..."

"Also no, I am not joking. I am sorry Miss-"

"Mrs." Ilona pretended she was insulted.

"Mrs...but either you pay for this or leave."

"Hrmph...you speak English _very_ well."

"Merci"

Ilona glared at him a little but then sighed reaching into her back pocket and pulling out her purse.

"I suppose Vlad is worth it...you take debt card?" Ilona handed over the plastic card over to the smiling jerk.

_**Back at the Hotel**_

Alucard stretched his arm across the mattress; cold, meaning _she_ wasn't there. He opened his eyes and frowned.

"Ilona?" His voice echoed around their empty room. "I hate it when she does this." His fist softly punched the pillow as he rolled out of bed. "What am I going to do now?"He chuckled to himself.

His ears pricked when he heard music playing outside; he grabbed a robe and walked over to the window. He looked down to see a live band and humans swaying and jumping about; he smirked.

"I guess I'll wait down there then."

_**Later**_

Ilona swung the bag containing Alucard's red wine; smiling because she knew he was absolutely going to love it. She pictured the two of them sipping it on the balcony of their suite, breathing in the sweet summer air, gazing at the moon. She looked up and saw the moon starting to appear between the tall buildings around her. Her head dropped back down when she heard music. She looked at the couples dancing madly, drunk with happiness...or just drunk. She laughed when a guy fell over; allowing her to see Alucard sitting at one of the tables, also smirking at the people.

She decided to slip past him and get changed first; she still had a dress he hadn't seen her in yet. She giggled whilst slipping past him and through the entrance.

Ilona pushed down the handle of their room. Her eyes immediately fell to the glass table on which sat a beautiful rose. Actually the most beautiful one she'd ever seen. Springing over to it she picked it up, it was so large it was the size of her hand; lifting it to her nose she breathed in its scent.

"How sweet of him." She hummed to herself and placed the bottle of Romanée Conti on the table. "Shower time!" She danced her way into the bathroom.

_**Half an hour later**_

Ilona hopped out of the bathroom with her new red dress on, a wedding gift from Seras. She peeked out of the window smiling to see Alucard still sitting in the same place. However that smile dropped when she saw a woman sitting beside him; where Ilona should be.

"Hmph. Flirtatious bitch." Ilona chuckled bitterly.

Her mouth opened a little when she saw the other woman with blondish hair get up and leave; he followed. Ilona turned around abruptly picking up the rose and put it behind her ear. Then she grabbed the bottle, flung the door open and slammed it behind her.

_**Downstairs **_

Ilona walked slowly down the corridors; half expecting Alucard to materialise right in front of her. Ranting about how the human stupidity was endlessly entertaining. Ilona looked down the various halls of the large hotel; then she came across one which was dark. Only the moonlight lit it; it just spelled Alucard. Ilona smiled and walked down that way until she saw a door which was a jar. Ilona paused outside it and peered in, clutching the bottle tight, expecting a fright.

Alucard was leaning over a desk.

"Vlad? What are you-"She said as she pushed the door open and then she felt the whole world stop.

Under Alucard, Ilona could see blondish hair and legs wrapped around his waist. The woman's eyes were red; she was being hypnotised...by Alucard. Silent tears began to fall down Ilona's face as her whole body went numb. The bottle slipped through her fingers, smashing on the ground below. This caused him to turn; he smirked at Ilona with lust in his red eyes and turned back to the woman. Pain jolted through her like lighting, causing her to run. She ran away with Vampuric speed. She didn't care who saw, she just needed to get away from him.

Ilona ran until her gasping tears made her collapse in some desolate street. She fell to her knees; screams of sorrows erupted from her. She didn't care about who heard her or saw her. Ilona sobbed into the ground crying so hard she thought her throat would be coughed up any second; her heart was literately breaking in two. She heard footsteps behind her; she scrabbled to her feet and spun around.

"Ilona?"

"**GET AWAY FROM ME!**" Ilona screamed at the person before her.

"Just calm down." Ilona steadied her sobs when she realised that it wasn't Alucard in front of her but a woman.

"Who- who and how-"Ilona began but the woman came closer; Ilona flinched away from her.

"Stay back!" Ilona started to run away again. "Just stay away! I don't care who you are! You don't know anything!"

"I do know what you just witnessed! Vlad kissing another woman like she was his mistress!"

Ilona froze and turned back to her.

"I know this because he has done it to me too...then I found someone else... a human called _**Lokie**_."

"You're!" Ilona gasped.

"Yes. I am Lokie's creator. _I am the vampire_ _**Metus**_."


	7. Chapter 7

"Lokie's creator... Metus?" Ilona stated again what she just was told. Metus nodded.

"Yes, that's right. I am the Draculina that had her heart broken by the two men just mentioned."

"Wait, you and Vlad were..."

"Yes. We were lovers."

"He did this to you too?"

"Yes, although we were never married. I tried to warn you on your wedding day. Do you remember that phone call?"

"That- that was you?"

She nodded. They both stayed still for a few moments and Ilona felt the sadness creep up on her again; tears in her eyes. Metus walked forwards and put her hand on Ilona's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but you're still so young, you can't blame yourself for falling in love with him." She said soothingly.

Ilona looked at her: she had large green eyes; sad eyes that Ilona could tell had seen many tears. Her skin was pale a paper and her hair was as long as Alucard's but a strange shade of purple. She was very beautiful.

"I know where you've seen it before; Lokie for some reason got my hair colour when I changed him. His hair used to be dark brown like our son, Crooks."

"CROOKS IS YOUR SON? LOKIE WAS HIS FATHER?"

"How else do you explain Lokie being the Master of another man? You can't make a vampire of the same gender."

She laughed sadly at Ilona's ignorance. Ilona realising Alucard probably knew all this and never told her. Ilona backed away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you further." Metus pleaded again.

"What do you want from me?" Ilona sobbed a little.

"I don't want anything from you, I just want to help you-"Metus eyes widened suddenly and she backed away from Ilona.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Ilona inquired as Metus to another stepped away from her.

"He's looking for you and that means I've got to go. I'll see you again...till then, for your own good..._don't anger him_." Metus turned and ran, golden flames starting at her feet and she disappeared with the winds blow.

Ilona paused, 'That was the same way Lokie used to travel.'

"Ilona?" Alucard spoke a few metres behind her. She didn't turn, she just ran.

"Ilona! Wait!" Alucard ran but she sprinted away from him, using her powers again. She twisted and turned through the streets; she ran blindly. Ilona ended up running back to the hotel; where she scrabbled back to their room. She burst the doors open and then slammed them shut behind her.

"Why is it that I am always chasing you Ilona?" Alucard said quietly from across the room.

Ilona turned and headed to the doors pulling the handle, but it didn't open. Tears spilled down her cheeks; trapped.

"Ilona what is wrong with you?"

Alucard approached Ilona as she frantically yanked at the door handles.

"They won't open, I've locked them, now talk to me!" Alucard said quite angrily.

Ilona's breathing was too fast, she felt light headed. She turned heading for the window but Alucard caught her.

"Ilona! What's wrong?" Alucard shouted at her as she kicked and screamed in his grasp.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You adultery committing bastard!" Ilona screamed at him; she wriggled her arm free and slapped him across the face. He let her go and she backed away, panic stricken. Ilona remembered what Metus said:

"_For your own good...don't anger him."_ She backed away further.

Alucard felt his cheek as a small splatter of blood trickled down it.

"Ilona, I may..." Alucard words suddenly became muffled and Ilona clutched her head in pain, she screamed. Alucard came over to her but she pushed him away.

"Why are you doing this to me Vlad?" Ilona cried out and then just as quickly as it started, the pain stopped.

Then Ilona looked up at Alucard who had on a terrifying expression. He grabbed Ilona's throat and lifted her up; she clutched at his hands trying to break free.

"Ilona, you may think you're free but you belong to me now. As my wife, my _property_, you will do as you're **TOLD**." Alucard flung Ilona across the room and she fell into the glass table.

Ilona shook with pain as the fragments stuck in her skin, gasping for air she moved and backup against the wall as he gleefully looked at her.

"_Please...stop...this...I-I...love you."_ Ilona pleaded breathlessly.

Alucard began to walk over to her, her breathing sped; she was hyperventilating, everything started going dark, power left her legs and she fainted.

_**Some hours later**_

Ilona moved a little and opened her eyes; it hurt so she closed them again. She tried to pull herself up but she couldn't; something was holding her down...arms? Ilona open her eyes again and titled her head up and saw Alucard looking down at her. He was holding her into his chest. She smiled at him.

"Good morning...or whatever time it is." Ilona chirped up at him and he looked at her sadly.

"You don't remember...do you?" Alucard spoke, barely louder than a whisper.

Ilona looked at him curiously.

"Remember what-"That was when she caught site of the cut on his face.

Ilona suddenly remember it was she that gave that to him; then everything that happened after that, Ilona bucked in his grasp but he didn't relent.

"Now just calm down! I'm only holding you because you'll just hurt yourself again." Alucard said in a deep, no nonsense voice.

Ilona closed her eyes and struggled again, tears spilling over.

"Hurt myself? In other words if I don't do as I'm told you'll hurt me again!" Ilona cried into his chest, her fist's curled and she pushed against him; still trying to break free.

"Ah, that's what you saw." He said quietly, holding her tighter to him; her movements more restricted.

"What are you-"

"I'm telling you that you were drugged, by an odourless poison." Alucard said pressing his forehead into hers.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Ilona stared at Alucard, who looked hurt by her words. "I mean look at –"Ilona started but realised her point was gone. Her cuts that she'd received from the glass weren't there. She looked up at him and he smiled crookedly.

"I don't lie... not to you, _**never **_to you." He stated, looking directly into her eyes, she couldn't stand the intensity of his gaze; she looked down and pressed her face into his chest.

"I'm so confused Vlad, what's happening to me?" Ilona said through the tears."How'd I get poisoned?"

Alucard reached behind him to a glass container which had a rose in it. Holding it where Ilona could see it; Ilona remembered she had found it in the room and thought it was from Vlad.

"This, my dear, is what made you suffer those hallucinations. I would _**never, ever hurt you**_. Didn't I tell you that already in our vows?" Alucard smiled gently, holding Ilona as if she'd break.

"So, I **didn't** see you with another woman before?" Ilona asked softly through sobs.

Alucard looked into her eyes again; this time it was with anger. Ilona flinched when Alucard closed the gap between their faces, lips almost touching.

"Ilona...I think it's time for you to remember just _who you are_ to me." He breathed over her mouth.

Alucard smiled and bit his bottom lip until it bled.

"Stop! What are you-"Ilona stared but was cut off by Alucard pressing his lips to hers. His blood spilled into her mouth; her eyes widened with surprise and they turned crimson. She drank the blood; that's when his memories came. Memories that were over five hundred years old.


	8. Chapter 8

Ilona opened her eyes that she didn't realise she'd closed; she lay on her back, staring at grand marble arches above her. She sat up slowly and looked around her. She seemed to be in a deserted hallway of so medieval palace or something; it was beautiful, gothic and creative. As her mouth hung open slightly, the door at the end of the hall opened making Ilona scrabble to her feet. She turned only to be greeted with a familiar site; Vlad was walking briskly down the hall towards her, Ilona walked to him.

"Vlad was going on h-" Ilona stopped in front of him but he continued on straight through her like she was a ghost. Ilona turned around to see his receding back and she then looked down at her hand; it was see through, she shivered at the site and suddenly thoughts of 'A Christmas Carol' flooded her mind and she understood just what was going on.

"I understand now...Vlad for some reason wants me to see things from his past...this palace must be the future King of Hungry, Matthias Coruinus Castle. That Vlad looked like was in his late twenties just there... so this must be the years of his imprisonment. Corvinus must be taking a liking to him again since he can walk freely around his castle...thank god I did my research on him." Ilona gave herself a quick pat on the back and ran after him.

Ilona followed the human Vlad to what seemed to be a library or study; he wandered around the shelves not really looking interested. Ilona studied his profile as he walked. His hair was long and dark, flowing down part his waist. His hands were clasped behind his back. He had a red shirt on and it was untucked with what looked like black jodhpurs and boots; his outfit was out of time with his surroundings. Ilona laughed slightly how he always had a peculiar fashion sense, even then. He turned around and it looked like he was facing her, his dark brown eyes brooding through her. She shivered slightly; he was so different from the _red-lure-eyed-crazed-grin-creature _she was used to. Even when he made himself appear human to her, he never looked like that. The man who massacred: men, women, the young and old for his cause. The _real _monster. The tyrant. Vlad Tepes.

The door of the library opened and he walked towards the sound where a servant who was visibly shaking with fear waited.

"King Corvinus wishes to invite you to the annual dance this evening, my Lord. M-May I inquire if you wish to attend t-tonight?" He stuttered the last few words as Vlad approached him.

"Corvinus never wishes for anything. He gets what he wants; no matter what it is...even my freedom." He paused, surveying the man. "Tell him I shall attend at his request." He said in the same deep and defiant voice he addressed Integra with. The servant scampered out of the room. Vlad smirked at the quivering man and then walked out the door himself.

Ilona lagged behind him, not really sure if she was really following the same man she's going to marry in five hundred years time. Ilona was snapped out her thoughts when she heard someone running up behind the door he had just walked past. Vlad turned around sharply only to be knocked off his feet as the person came crashing through the door and straight into him. It was a woman who had burst through the door and was now on top of him, breathing heavily. Ilona stared in shock at the woman, not standing close enough to see her face, as she lifted herself up.

"What the hell do you think-"Vlad stopped by the blue eyes staring back at him. She quickly got off of him and started bowing.

"My Lord! I apologise most sincerely! I was a fool to run with such velocity without looking as to where I was going! I am so very sorry, forgive me!" She puffed out with her upper body parallel to the floor.

Vlad, still lying down and propping himself up by his elbows restrained a laugh at this girls odd demeanour: she had very long dark brown hair which was now unpinned from the fall, her dress was a royal blue and was a little dusty. He picked himself up, dusted himself off and cupped her chin, pulling her head up to meet his gaze.

"Do you know who you have just knocked to the floor with your antics?" Vlad said, trying to help his voice stern as he stared at the young woman.

"Yes, you are the former Voivode of Wallachia, the renowned and revered Vlad the third Drăculea. I also pray you are unhurt by my foolish actions." The woman said in a stead voice.

Vlad stared into her eyes for a few moments, not releasing her chin. Ilona stood away from them, still unsure of what this woman's face looked like; jealousy curling inside her as she tried to peek around, reluctant to be walked through again.

"Very well, it was an accident. However, you will not escape unpunished," Vlad smirked as her eyes widened, "Tonight, you will be my partner for this evening festivities; I am assuming that's why you were running; to dress for the occasion and such?"

"That's my punishment? But I would like that-" She cut herself off as she blushed at her own words. He chuckled slightly, "However that was not why I was running, it was because of-"

Ilona screamed as a small scuttling creature ran past her, hurtling towards them, bracing herself against the wall. The other woman also caught sight of it too and proceeded to climb up Vlad trying to escape it. Holding her up, Vlad planted his foot on top of the huge, black and hairy spider; clearly laughing at her as she went red from embarrassment.

"That was it?" Vlad chuckled wiping the dead spider off to the side.

"Well you have to admit; that thing was **huge**." She laughed a little and blushed at the fact she was still in his arms; his face was close to hers as he smiled.

"Where are my manners? What is your name, my dear?" he breathed over her lips.

"It's-"

"My lady! The king wishes to see you at once!" The voice of a male servant as he came around the corner to them; they both turned to face him and Vlad placed her down, she curtsied and ran off down the hall, he laughed; she was doing it again. Ilona looked down the hall but she still didn't see her face, just her residing back and then she was gone. Vlad turned to the servant who had his head lowered in respect.

"My lor-" He was cut off as Vlad's fist collided with his nose making him fall to the ground clutching it in pain, "Ah! M-my nose!"

Ilona clasped her hands over her mouth with shock from the sudden, random act of aggression.

"_**Boy**_, you must _**never**_ interrupt a Lady when she speaks. Be glad it was only your nose I broke." Vlad sneered at the shivering man and strode away. Ilona crouched beside the man and saw in fact his nose was broken; rather badly too as he ran away. Ilona shook her head, 'All that over a name.' She followed Vlad as he marched down the hall.


End file.
